When moving in a strange place and trying to find a target, a person may be puzzled in which direction he/she should proceed and how far it still is to the target. The person may carry a map and a positioning receiver which can be used to facilitate access to the target.
Furthermore, in a situation in which a person has made an appointment with one or more other persons, it may be difficult to notice these persons, particularly if there are a lot of other people at the meeting place. In such a situation, the persons may try to find out each other's location e.g. by calling with a mobile phone. However, this requires the availability of a mobile phone as well as information about the telephone number of the person, to contact said person. Also, this normally causes phone call costs for the calling party.
Furthermore, systems are known, in which auxiliary information can be added onto image information on a display. This information to be added is, for example, an image from another image source, such as a video image, or information in text format. This is known as augmented reality system. Such systems can be used to implement, for example, partly virtual environments, in which real image information is supplemented with, for example, design information stored in a computer. In this way, it is possible to visualize, for example, the suitability of a building under design in its environment.
Arrangements are also known, in which, for example in vehicles, a view of the instrument cluster, or a part of it, is displayed on the surface of the windscreen. Thus, the driver of the vehicle does not often need to move his/her eyes onto the instrument cluster, but the most important metering data can be seen on the surface of the windscreen. This is known as a head-Up Display (HUD).
A problem in the above-presented systems is that the information to be added is stored in the device in advance. In the information to be added, e.g. the position of the device or vehicle at the time, or the environment of the position and possible changes in it, may not at all be taken into account. In said vehicle application, the information to be projected onto the surface of the windscreen is retrieved from another device in the same vehicle. Consequently, it is vehicle-specific information, wherein the content of the auxiliary information is the same, irrespective of the location and movement direction of the vehicle.